Low temperature curing coating compositions of silicones and epoxies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,702--Wald (Feb. 24, 1981), however, they do not have optimum nonstick or release properties.
Similar coating compositions but also containing fluorocarbon resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,000--Wald (Oct. 7, 1978), but they do not cure at as low temperatures, using 325.degree. C. in the examples.
It is desirable to have available nonstick coatings which cure at much lower temperatures than the 325.degree. C. of the latter patent. For instance, lower curing temperatures can facilitate use of such coatings on large metal objects adapted for internal heating such as by steam when the heat source is temperature limited.